SPN MiB Grito de Alerta
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Por que as vezes o copo transborda.


1-Sobrenatural (Supernatural) não me pertence, óbvio até por que se pertencesse eu não escreveria fics dele e sim a própria história, e também se pertencesse o Sam iria sofrer na minha mão, adoro o ver sofrer. (Risada maligna do Saga).

2-A música não pertence e sim a dupla ~Bruno e Marrone~

Fic não betada.

Fic do desafio de fevereiro SPN MiB.

SPN MiB: Grito de Alerta.

Boa leitura!

**Primeiro você me azucrina**

**Me entorta a cabeça**

**Me bota na boca um gosto amargo de fel**

**Depois vem chorando desculpas**

**Assim meio pedindo**

**Querendo ganhar um bocado de mel**

Estavam dentro daquele carro a horas, Dean dirigia em silêncio absoluto nem o rádio estava ligado, vez ou outra se olhavam, mas logo desviavam o olhar. O mais novo virou para a janela e começou a ver a paisagem como se fosse realmente importante, Dean o odiava! E essa certeza estava deixando-o louco, porém pior que enlouquecer era sentir que essa certeza perfurava seu peito, que essa certeza o corroia a sua alma, mas o que faria a respeito estava de mãos atadas. Resolveu tentar conversar.

-"Dean?" o chamou e não obteve resposta, "Dean?", de novo e nada, o mais velho mantinha-se focado na estrada "Dean, fala alguma coisa?", pronto obteve um olhar e quando achou que ia ouvir qualquer comentário sarcástico...

-"Se não tivesse andado com aquele demônio e tivesse me ouvido nada disso teria acontecido", ótimo mais uma magoa jogada em sua cara, até quando isso iria acontecer, queria ter forças de acabar com aquela situação.

-"Você nunca vai me perdoar não é mesmo?", dor, raiva, tristeza tudo ao mesmo tempo, era assim que o mais novo se sentia não pior que isso se sentia impotente, amarrado, trancado, ele queria gritar, ele queria ter coragem de colocar tudo em prantos limpos, era isso que ele queria.

-"Desculpa Samy, esquece...". Aquilo o corroia, era sempre a mesma coisa, ele jogava em sua cara a magoa por não ter merecido confiança e depois se arrependia; porém daquela vez Samuel não conseguiria esquecer, não agüentava mais.

**Não vê que então eu me rasgo,**

**Engasgo e engulo**

**Reflito e estendo a mão**

**E assim nossa vida é um rio secando**

**As pedras cortando**

**E eu vou perguntando: até quando?**

-"Para o carro!", Sam queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, precisava andar, precisava respirar, precisava de novo sentir-se livre.

-"Pra quê?". Dean indagou.

-"Para a droga desse carro!", o mais velho achou melhor não discutir, parou o carro no acostamento e Sam saiu indo em direção a uma espécie de lago que tinha ali perto.

-"Sam, espera!" Foi ao encalço do irmão mais novo.

**São tantas coisinhas miúdas,**

**Roendo, comendo**

**Arrasando aos poucos o nosso ideal**

**São frases perdidas num mundo**

**De gritos e gestos**

**Num jogo de culpa, que faz tanto mal**

-"Eu não agüento mais Dean, me bate se quiser, xinga, põem pra fora, não perdoa, faz qualquer coisa só que não dá mais para esquecer o que você diz, eu não agüento mais", nesse momento as lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto do moreno.

-"Samy...", foi tentar abraçar o irmão que desviou do abraço.

-"Não! Não vou fingir que não ouve nada, não posso mais, se quiser fingir ótimo pra você eu não posso mais, não quero mais fingir!", queria gritar, queria por pra fora tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia, sua voz saia baixa graças ao nó que estava em sua garganta.

-"Não sei do quê exatamente você está falando Sam".

-"De tudo, das magoas, da tristeza, Dean será que não percebe que estamos nos acabando? Estamos nos destruindo e eu não AGUENTO MAIS!", finalmente conseguiu gritar com a voz chorosa, sabia que estava sendo uma mulherzinha, mas não podia se controlar.

Ficou ali refletindo, seu irmãozinho estava certo, estavam se acabando e não saberia explicar exatamente quando aquela situação chegou ao ponto que estava e talvez ninguém soubesse, foram vários fatores, foram muitas coisas, muitas indiretas, muitas brigas, sentia que o relacionamento era um copo e estava transbordando de magoas e tristezas de situações ou problemas que já haviam sido resolvidos ou deveriam ter sido.

Por todo aquele apocalipse como amava aquele moreno de quase dois metros de altura, tinha um desejo incontrolável por ele, entretanto a magoa pelo acontecido com a Ruby, às mentiras tudo gritava na sua cabeça e em seu peito e a única coisa que queria era socá-lo, por isso se mantinha distante, tinha idéia de que aquilo fazia mal ao seu Samy, agora via a insegurança, a raiva, tristeza do caçula era palpável, podia sentir ele estava desmoronando e por sua culpa.

-"Samy..." Foi até ele o abraçou, nunca foi bom com as palavras e nunca conseguia mostrar o que sentia.

**Não quero a razão**

**Pois eu sei o quanto estou errado**

**O quanto já fiz destruir**

**Só sinto no ar o momento**

**Em que o copo está cheio**

**E que já não dá mais pra engolir**

-"Dean eu não quero mais mentir...", Se aconchegou nos braços do irmão, fazia tanto tempo que não era abraçado daquele jeito, fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão seguro, queria aproveitar a sensação. "Você nunca me perdoou não é? Você me odeia por não ter te ouvido...", Dean fez com que seu irmão o encarasse e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam.

-"Eu não te odeio Samy, mas também não consigo te perdoar; sinto-me traído" Aquelas palavras saiam de sua boca e iam direto ao peito do caçula e o cortava feito navalha.

-"O quê eu posso fazer?", mais lágrimas; queria parar de chorar, queria ser sério, queria conseguir olhar para aquele mar verde sem se afogar, mas era tão difícil.

-"Nada Samy, você não pode fazer nada" demonstraria o que sentia antes que fosse tarde demais. "Eu não consigo olhar para você sem lembrar-me da Ruby, sem lembrar de tudo o que me fez, das mentiras, acho que também não consigo mais fingir, está mais do que na hora de colocarmos as cartas na mesa", Havia decidido, iriam resolver aquilo antes de continuarem a viagem. Levou seu irmão até a beirada do lago e sentaram um do lado do outro, ambos encarando o lago.

-"Dean...", Dean pediu silêncio.

**Veja bem**

**Nosso caso é uma porta entreaberta**

**Eu busquei a palavra mais certa**

**Vê se entende o meu grito de alerta**

-"Antes de falar queria pedir que não me interrompesse", Sam acenou um sim com a cabeça e o mais velho começou. "Eu não sei o que falar Sam, não sei exatamente o quê ouve, acho que foi tudo, o fato de você ter mentido só piorou as coisas, sinto como se a confiança tivesse acabado e eu não sei exatamente onde ela acabou só que não foi com a Ruby foi antes mesmo de saber de Lúcifer; eu queria que você tivesse falado comigo, queria que contasse o que sentia que tivesse falado sobre as visões, que tivesse confiado em mim", Agora era impossível segurar as lágrimas, os dois choravam olhando para o lago não queriam se encarar. "Você não tem idéia de como eu me senti impotente vendo tudo acontecer, cara eu te amo e vi você se destruir sem eu poder fazer nada, minha vontade era de te socar" jogou uma pedra no lago com toda a força que tinha formando uma pequena onda, essa onde se acabou no mesmo momento que Sam resolveu falar.

-"Desculpa por ter feito tudo isso, mas você também não tem idéia de como estava sendo pra mim, meu você tinha pesadelo toda noite e depois fingia que não era nada, você não confiava mais em mim, não me contava nada e depois quando descobriu, porra Dean você me olhava..., você tinha asco de mim, nojo, medo, talvez tudo junto, mas mesmo assim fingia que não era nada e eu podia ver no seu rosto, podia ver em seus olhos e como aquilo doía...", Era a vez de Sam botar tudo pra fora, mostrar tudo que estava sentindo e o primogênito estava perplexo, se sentia impotente e Sam achava que ele tinha nojo, nunca teria nojo de seu irmãozinho, seu pequeno Samy, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Nesse momento percebeu como estavam sendo idiotas, parecia um casal de adolescentes, seria tão mais fácil ter dito o que sentiam antes, evitaria toda essa cena melosa então não pode resistir e começou a rir.

**Veja bem**

**É o amor agitando meu coração**

**Tem um lado carente dizendo que sim**

**E essa vida da gente gritando que não**

-"hahahahahaha", era uma gargalhada verdadeira.

-"Por que está rindo?", perguntou confuso demais.

-"De nós, fomos dois idiotas, hahahahaha", Sam ainda não acha que graça na situação.

-"Se o papai estivesse aqui iria brigar com a gente, nós brigamos como quando éramos pequenos Samy, brigamos simplesmente por achar as coisas", Tudo aquilo ainda doía, mas nunca foi bom de lidar com cenas melosas, então fazia piada.

-"Dois idiotas". Dean parou de rir e ficou olhando seu irmãzinho, como ele mostrava as covinhas quando sorria e como ele ficava irresistível. -"Dean?", Se tocou que o irmão estava o encarando.

-"Vamos fazer as pazes?", foi para cima de Sam fazendo com que ele se deitasse ficando assim deitado sobre ele.

"Eu te amo", foi levando a boca em direção aqueles lábios que tanto amava.

-"Também te amo", seus lábios foram capturados pelos de Dean e como resistir?

FIM!


End file.
